


The Misadventures of Cheryl & Toni

by DreaDuQuesne



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie is no help, Betty is SHOOK, F/F, Fangs can't stop laughing, Jughead is done with the kinky shit, Special appearance by pink fluffy handcuffs, Sweet Pea is misinformed, Toni's body is ready, Veronica enjoys it way more than she should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreaDuQuesne/pseuds/DreaDuQuesne
Summary: As a gift to herself for senior year, Cheryl experiments with a tongue piercing but it goes horribly wrong when it gets tangled with a tied up Toni's belly button ring and they have to call Veronica for help.





	The Misadventures of Cheryl & Toni

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome aboard the Kink Ship! We're all sinners here so sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter!

Cheryl Blossom strutted confidently down the littered streets of Riverdale, her dark sunglasses shielding her eyes from the brightness of the sun. The fiery redhead was just one month away from graduating high school so in true Blossom fashion, she decided to go out with a bang.

Fangs walked beside her in a comfortable silence as he ate his hotdog. Every so often, the taller boy would glance over at her and smirk. The two of them didn't hang out together much so he was pleasantly surprised when she came knocking on his trailer door asking him to do exactly that.

Cheryl sighed. "You know, if you weren't so obviously into Kevin, I'd think you had a thing for me."

Fangs shook his head and smiled. "I just can't believe you're actually going through with this. I thought you would've chickened out by now."

Cheryl slid her sunglasses down her nose and smirked at him. "Despite my disdain for mommy, daddy and uncle Claudius, I will always be a Blossom." She then gave him a playful wink before setting the glasses back in place.

"So," Fangs began, "What made you ask me to do this with you?" He took a bite of his hotdog, spilling ketchup onto the heated sidewalk.

"Well, I wanted to surprise Toni so I couldn't ask her for that reason." A sly smile tugged at Cheryl's lips. "But, I overheard Kevin mentioning the piercing you have in a place he thoroughly enjoys."

Fangs choked on his hotdog, coughing harshly as he walked down the street.

Cheryl pushed her red locks to one shoulder, pleased with the gangbangers reaction. "So I figured you'd be the right man for the job."

After recovering from what would've been death by hotdog, Fangs spoke again. "So wait, you're going to get one... down there in Bikini Bottom?" He said, motioning around his own private area with an eyebrow raised.

Cheryl turned to him, her brows furrowed. "What? No. I just want to get a simple tongue piercing."

For a reason she couldn't understand, Fangs began chuckling. He stopped walking and bent down, hands on both of his knees.

Cheryl stopped next to him and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow in his direction. "What is so funny?"

"I was just thinking about your piercing getting tangled with Toni's and you having to call someone for help." He continued his fit of laughter as Cheryl playfully smacked his arm.

"Oh my god, how is that funny you half-wit? Now I'm scared to get it."

Fangs straightened up with a hand on his stomach as he continued laughing. "Oh man, I would pay good money to see that."

Cheryl rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face as she continued walking.

If it was 3 years ago and Fangs dared laugh at her, she probably would've burned his trailer without batting an eye. Now, she was accustomed to the witty banter and childs play of the Serpents. It was their weird way of showing her that she was one of them now and no matter how stupid their jokes had gotten over the years, she always found herself smiling.

"God, you're worse than Kevin."

Fangs ran to catch up to her, trying his best to contain his laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~

Toni was standing at the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. She wasn't even hungry but she was definitely bored. Nana Rose was upstairs sleep and Cheryl was still out with Fangs. She rolled her eyes at the thought of the pair hanging out.

She wasn't jealous or anything. Why would she be? It's not like they would ever do anything with each other. In fact, it was a good thing they were hanging out. She knew the effort Cheryl made to actually get to know the Serpents and how happy she was to finally have a family. How could she be upset about that?

Maybe she was jealous. Her girlfriend decided to spend the whole day without her and didn't even bother to call.

"Asshole," Toni mumbled to herself before closing the refrigerator door. Normally, she'd be worried that Cheryl hadn't called her yet but she knew the redhead was in good hands.

A second later, she heard the opening and closing of the front door.

"Cheryl? I'm in the kitchen."

Toni smiled when she saw her girlfriend walk into the kitchen, forgetting that she was cursing her a few seconds prior. She walked over, ready to plant a kiss on Cheryl's lips but Cheryl held out her arms and shook her head 'No.'

"What's wrong?" Toni asked, examining Cheryl's features with a worried expression on her own.

"I wanted to thurprithe you," Cheryl answered gingerly, trying to hold back a smile from how stupid she sounded.

Toni laughed lightly. "What?"

Cheryl stuck her tongue out, showing Toni the fresh tongue piercing. There was a tiny ball peaking out from the middle of her tongue. She lifted her tongue to show the other side as well.

Toni stood in front of Cheryl slack-jawed, a lustful darkness in her eyes. "Oh. My. God."

Cheryl smirked confidently, happy with the reaction she received from her gnome of a girlfriend. She walked over and sat in one of the wooden chairs at the kitchen table. "You like it?"

"I fucking love it," Toni answered quickly. She walked over and sat on Cheryl's lap, straddling the taller girl.

"Good, cauth it hurth like hell." She put her hands on Toni's hips to keep her in place.

Toni leaned forward and placed a light kiss to Cheryl's collarbone. "Poor baby. Do you want me to take care of you?" She continued peppering kisses on Cheryl's chest and working her way to her neck.

Cheryl closed her eyes at the sensation of Toni's warm tongue on her so much that sharp nails began trailing up Toni's spine, threatening to remove the shirt that was in the way of what she wanted.

"Yeth, Toni." Her head tipped back as Toni began sucking gloriously on her pulse point.

"Mmm you know your tongue is gonna be out of commission for a while, right?" Toni mumbled before continuing her attack on Cheryl's neck.

"Mmhmm." Cheryl answered, her eyes shutting as Toni moved to the other side of her neck. "But there are other ways I can make you cum," she whispered.

Toni stopped abruptly, causing Cheryl to open her eyes. "Oh please, Freddy Krueger," she lifted Cheryls hand, causing attention to the sharp red nails of the redhead. "Not with these long ass nails."

"Wait, why'd you thtop?" Cheryl whined, one hand on the small of Toni's back and the other on her ass.

Just then, Fangs wheeled Nana Rose into the kitchen, startling both Cheryl and Toni.

"Where are my lesbians?" Nana Rose asked.

"Jethuth Chrith," Cheryl said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oops," Fangs said before cackling. He wheeled Nana Rose out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Toni got off of Cheryl's lap and stood up to fix her shirt. "She does know we're bisexual... right?"

Cheryl huffed in annoyance. "I hate all of you."

Toni smiled sweetly and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before exiting the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~

3 WEEKS LATER

Toni sat on her and Cheryl's bed flicking through movies on Netflix in her bra and panties. She never really understood the hype when it came to the popular entertainment app. Their selection of movies was shitty and they were cancelling all of their good, original content.

She threw the remote across the bed in frustration and walked over to the bathroom door. She knocked on it, annoyance in her tone as she spoke.

"Cheryl, what are you doing in there?"

"Stop rushing me, I'm coming!" Cheryl quickly responded.

Toni sighed. "You've been in there for a half hour!"

"Must you always be so impatient, Toni? Perfection takes time. You're sexiness is effortless, not everyone can pull that off."

There was a long pause before Cheryl spoke again. "I mean I can but the sentiment still stands."

Before Toni could respond, Cheryl swung the bathroom door open and leaned against the door frame. She was wearing red boots that came up to her thigh, a red laced bra and panties set and a silk black robe. Her hair was also straight, a look Toni wasn't familiar with but one that made her mouth dry and other parts of her wet.

"Fuck. Me."

"Oh TT, that's exactly what I plan on doing," Cheryl responded, her voice teasingly low. The tongue piercing she had gotten a few weeks prior was on full display as she licked her lips.

Toni swallowed a dry lump in her throat as Cheryl sauntered towards her.

Cheryl began speaking in a sultry tone that was almost enough to make Toni cum on the spot. "You've always thoroughly fucked me Toni and tonight, I want to return the favor. I want to make tonight all about you so sit back, relax, and let Cheryl Bombshell take care of her girl."

Toni surged forward and hungrily kissed the redhead. Cheryl began guiding her backwards towards the bed. Toni's hands began to explore Cheryl's body, squeezing any and everything she could get her hands on.

Cheryl broke the kiss, her heated gaze fixed on Toni. "Don't touch," she stated calmly.

"And why the hell not?" Toni asked breathily.

"Because I said so," was all Cheryl said and it was enough for Toni.

If today were any other day, Toni would've disobeyed the rule but her excitement for what Cheryl had in store hindered her defiance.

Cheryl's nails scraped down Toni's body as she kneeled in front of her. She scraped her nails lightly down Toni's midsection, admiring the taught stomach of the girl. She then licked the spot just below Toni's belly button.

Toni's head went back, trying her best not to grab a fistful of red locks.

Cheryl then placed a kiss on the dark, wet spot of Toni's panties, eliciting a soft moan from the pink haired Serpent. She snaked back up Toni's body, her pierced tongue leaving behind a wet trail. She pushed Toni onto the bed.

Toni watched intently as Cheryl smoothly shrugged off the robe and let it drop to the floor. She then bit her lip as Cheryl turned around and bent over in front of her.

Cheryl stood up slowly, a cocky smirk on her face as she turned around in time to see Toni's reaction. She sauntered towards her. "Move to the middle," she demanded the smaller girl.

Toni complied with the demand and moved back to the middle of the bed. She leaned back on her elbows and watched Cheryl crawl towards her on all fours.

Cheryl stopped when she was in between Toni's legs. She bent down and began leaving a trail of wet kisses from Toni's abdomen to her breast.

"Cheryl," Toni moaned as she wrapped her legs around Cheryl's waist, pulling her down further.

Cheryl lifted her body and took both of Toni's hands and held them in place above her head. "I said no touching. But since you can't keep your hands to yourself, I guess I'll have to use an alternative method."

She let go of Toni's hands and got up off the bed. She walked over to a duffle bag in the corner and pulled out two pairs of pink, fuzzy handcuffs.

"You're gonna handcuff me to the bed?" Toni asked, her dark eyes trained on Cheryl.

"Do you trust me?" Cheryl asked, sincerity in her tone.

"Yes."

"Then let me do what I need to do," Cheryl replied with a playful smile on her face, mostly because she appreciated the reassurance.

Cheryl sauntered back over to the bed as the Serpent was sitting up. She crawled back to Toni on her hands and knees and deeply kissed Toni when she reached her.

Toni pulled the redhead down and wrapped her legs around her once more. If she was going to be tied up, she might as well sneak in a touch or two beforehand.

This time, the kiss was needy and sloppy as she took in all of Cheryl. It was the first time since Cheryl got the piercing that she could really enjoy it. She sucked on Cheryl's tongue, admiring the taste of the cherry cola and the feel of the piercing.

Cheryl allowed the kissing and touching and began grinding into Toni.

Toni pleasantly moaned, her hands snaking around Cheryl's waist and toying with the hem of her laced panties.

Cheryl grabbed her hand to stop her from going further. She took the hand and locked it in the cuffs. She then cuffed Toni to the bed post. "Is that too tight?" She asked.

"No, it's fine," Toni replied, a small smile gracing her features. She watched as Cheryl did the same to her other hand.

When she finished, Cheryl looked down at Toni, admiring her girlfriends frame. "Mmm, have I ever told you how sexy you are?" She trailed her tongue from Toni's breast to her abdomen, leaving the blacked lace bra on the smaller girl for the moment.

"Mmhmm," was all Toni could respond with.

When Cheryl reached the belly button ring, she swirled her pierced tongue around it, causing Toni's hips to slightly lift off the bed. She placed kisses on it before she sucked it into her mouth and made eye contact with Toni.

"Cheryl, please." Toni let her head fall back for a second, enjoying the pleasure of the warm tongue.

Cheryl tried to lift her head up but for some odd reason, she couldn't. She tried again but got the same result. Luckily, she didn't move too quickly or she would've torn the ring from Toni's belly button.

Toni looked down at her, wondering why she had stopped. "Cheryl?"

"Ow, I think I'm thtuck," Cheryl whined.

"What?" Toni replied, a worried look on her face as she made eye contact with Cheryl again. She tried to move her arms and help Cheryl but she forgot she was handcuffed to the bed post. "Shit!"

Cheryl tried to untangle the piercings the best she could but she failed. "Owww."

"How the hell did you get stuck?"

"I don't know but the more I thpeak, the more it hurth."

"Okay, okay just don't say anything." Toni looked for something in reach to uncuff herself with but found nothing. She sighed. "Cheryl, where are the keys?"

Cheryl pointed to the duffle bag in the corner of the room.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Dont be mad at me. I wath juth trying to do thomething thexthy for you."

"I'm not mad at you, babe, I'm just frustrated with the stupid situation we're in. And stop talking before you split your tongue."

"What?!"

Toni lightly chuckled, annoyed that she found humor in Cheryl's reaction. She then saw Cheryl's phone next to her.

"Cheryl, can you reach your phone? It's right next to you. We're gonna have to call somebody for help."

"No, I'd rather die. Thith really ithnt a bad way to go," Cheryl responded.

"Cheryl," Toni said sternly.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. She moved her hand around the space next to her, careful not to move her head. She grabbed the phone and began dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Toni asked.

Cheryl turns the phone around, showing Veronica's contact picture.

"Okay, yes. She's lowkey the only person I trust to help."

Veronica picks up after the first ring and Cheryl puts the phone on speaker.

"Speaking of the devil." Veronica said, the sound of her voice permeating the room.

"Veronica? It's me, Toni."

"Ah, Antoinette, how are you? And why are you calling from Cheryl's phone?"

"It doesn't matter. I need you to come to Thistlehouse right now."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

"Just... get here as fast as you can, please."

"Alright, I'm on my wa-."

Cheryl's phone died before Veronica finished her sentence causing Cheryl to angrily throw the phone across the bed.

Toni's eyes went wide, realizing something a little too late. "Fuck me hard."

Cheryl saw Toni's reaction and closed her eyes with a defeated sigh. "Thath what I wath trying to do, remember?"

Toni rolled her eyes, counting her blessings that the dark haired Latina was coming alone.

~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica got up from her booth at Pops. She turned to Archie. "We need to go over to Thistlehouse like, right now."

Archie raised a bushy eyebrow at her. "Why? We just got here."

"Yeah, whatever Cheryl has going on can wait." Jughead replied, scratching his head.

"Yeah, I agree with Jug," Betty piped up.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, Betty. I think the only disagreement you two had was whether to serve curly fries or wavy fries at your wedding."

"Curly fries," Jughead answered.

"Wavy fries," Betty replied, glaring at him.

"How about no fries?" Veronica said, shaking her head.

Archie shrugged. "I don't know guys, sweet potato fries could be a game changer."

"Shut up, Archie." Jughead and Betty responded simultaneously.

Veronica closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "They could be in trouble and we need to go right now."

The other members of the scooby gang slid out of the booth and followed Veronica to her car.

~~~~~~~~~~

Cheryl sighed. Her arms were getting tired from having to hold herself up for the past ten minutes. She glanced at her girlfriend whose head was tilted back. "Toni? Are you thleeping?"

"... no."

"Are you theriouthly thleeping right now?" Cheryl exclaimed.

"No Cheryl, I'm not "thleeping" I'm just laying here happy to be in a position I can't get out of myself." Toni answered sarcastically.

"Thuck you."

Toni lifted her head up and stared straight at Cheryl. "Considering that's how we got in this predicament in the first place, I think I'll pass for now."

Cheryl rolled her eyes as Toni leaned her head back.

Suddenly they heard footsteps running through the house, growing louder with each step.

"No! Wait!" Cheryl tried to scream out.

"Cheryl? Toni?" The familiar voice of Veronica called out.

Cheryl began sobbing uncontrollably. She really hated being embarrassed and thought if she cried hard enough, she'd disappear into thin air.

Veronica stopped in the doorway, her mouth wide in shock. "Holy fucking shit!"

Jughead bumped into her and Betty bumped into him.

"Oh look, it's the fucking Scooby Gang," Toni said before rolling her eyes. "I should've known."

Betty peeked into the room. "Oh. OH. oH MY GOD!"

Archie somehow managed to stumble into the room and fall on the floor. He stood up and collected himself. He looked at the couple on the bed and ping ponged between them. "What the hell?"

Jughead glanced at the fuzzy handcuffs and then to Cheryl's thigh high boots and immediately closed his eyes. "Nope, I already have to deal with Dark Betty, I am not dealing with this too." He turned and walked out of the room.

Toni looked at Cheryl, a softness in her eyes as she watched the redhead cry into her stomach. "Babe, stop crying."

"I can't!" Cheryl replied, wiping tears from her eyes as Veronica walked closer to Toni.

Veronica touched the handcuffs. "Where are the keys so we can release Toni from her fluffy confinement?" Veronica asked, trying her best to not laugh at the situation.

Cheryl pointed to the duffle bag in the corner of the room, still sobbing.

Veronica directed Betty towards the bag.

Betty nodded and walked over to the duffle bag and began rummaging through it.

Veronica turned to Archie who was staring at Toni and Cheryl. "See something you like, Archiekins?"

Archie stood in the middle of the room, processing the sight before him. "No. I'm trying to- wait, why is Cheryl stuck to you?" He asked Toni.

Toni sighed, giving the hint she was annoyed at the question.

Veronica looked at Cheryl, wondering herself why she was stuck. She walked closer to Cheryl, a smirk gracing her features. "Holy fucking shit! Cheryl Marjorie Blossom has a tongue ring?"

Betty's eyes went wide as she pulled something from the bag. "A ball gag? What kind of sorcery?"

"Get the damn keys before I cut off your "Iconic and beyond reproach ponytail" Bettunia," Toni yelled.

"That's not my name but, okay." Betty mumbled to herself. She continued looking through the bag.

"I'll be the first to say that Cheryl having a tongue ring is kind of a turn on," Veronica said, a thick brow raised as she continued to smirk.

Archie almost snapped his neck to look at Veronica. "What?"

"I will punch you in the face," Toni replied angrily at Veronica.

Betty pulled another object from the bag. "You guys have a whip too?" She exclaimed.

"Just get the damn keyth Betty!" Cheryl screamed.

"I'm... gonna wait in the car with Jug." Archie said before exiting the room.

Betty pulled the keys out of the bag and threw them to Veronica.

Veronica began releasing Toni from the restraints of the cuffs. "I figured you two were kinky bitches. What I didn't know was how kinky.

Betty stood near the bag, not knowing what she should be doing. She looked at the thigh high boots on Cheryl. "I love your boots Che-."

"Thut the thuck up, Betty!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Archie walked out of the front door where he was greeted by Fangs and Sweet Pea. "Guys, I wouldn't-" he tried but they brushed past him.

Archie shrugged and closed the door behind him.

Sweet Pea turned to Fangs. "Alright, you go check on Nana and I'll go see what's going on."

"Roger that," Fangs replied.

Sweet Pea ran up the steps and Fangs followed behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Toni was free from the restraints and layed back on the bed, rubbing her wrists.

"Alright, Betty. Since you're good with your fingers, it's better you try to untangle them." Veronica said, twirling the fluffy cuffs on her finger.

"Ha, I knew you two hooked up before," Toni said, still rubbing her wrists.

Betty stood there blinking. "What? No, she's my cousin I can't-"

"I'm not asking you to fuck her, Betty, jeez," Veronica interrupted.

"Juth do it you blonde thimpleton." Cheryl said.

Betty tried not to laugh at how Cheryl was speaking. She moved toward them before being startled by someone bursting into the room.

"Is everything oka- what in the seven hells?" Sweet Pea said, putting away the knife he held in his hand. He blinked hard, convincing himself he wasn't seeing things.

"Cheryl has a tongue ring and it got tangled with Toni's." Betty answered. She pursed her lips to hide the smile on her face.

Cheryl reached out and slapped the back Betty's thigh.

"I swear to God, I am going to beat the shit out of all of you if you don't help us!" Toni screamed from her position on the bed.

Just then, Nana Rose wheeled into the room, Fangs behind her.

"Where are my bisexuals?" Nana Rose asked.

Veronica raised her hand and winked at Betty causing the blonde to choke on the air around her.

Cheryl began sobbing again.

Fangs cackled like a hyena. "Oh man. I tried to warn you Cheryl."

"When Jughead called me and said something was going down at Thistlehouse," Sweet Pea said before gesturing to the bed. "I didn't know he meant Cheryl."

Toni covered her face with a pillow and burst into a fit of laughter. "I'm so sorry Cheryl."

Fangs pulled out his phone. "I need a pic of this to show Kevin."

"No, what the hell is wrong with you?" Veronica said before snatching the phone from him. She shooed him away.

Fangs wheeled Nana Rose out of the room, Sweet Pea following behind them.

"Help me!" Cheryl cried out.

Betty bent down and began untangling Cheryl's tongue ring from the one on Toni's stomach.

When she was free, Cheryl pushed the blonde backwards causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Oww, Cheryl." Betty said, laughing as Veronica helped her up.

"Get the hell out," Cheryl screamed. Betty and Veronica left the room, shutting the door behind them.

Cheryl sat up on the bed and stuck her tongue out, examining it to see if she was bleeding. She sighed in relief when she realized there was no damage done.

Toni crawled over to Cheryl on the bed and straddled her. She began wiping the tears from Cheryl's cheeks. "You okay?"

Cheryl fell back on the bed and crossed her arms. "Not only did the Scooby Gang see us, but Fangs, Sweet Pea and my Nana did too."

Toni bent down, her hands on either side of Cheryl's head. "Who cares? In a few years, we're all gonna look back to this moment and have a big ol' laugh."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. She was embarrassed now, why the fuck should she care about the future?

Toni smiled and lowered her head to kiss her girlfriend. "I love you, bombshell."

Cheryl turned away, causing the kiss to land on her cheek. "You laughed at me, I dont love you anymore."

Toni grabbed Cheryl's face, forcing the redhead to look at her. "I said I love you."

The stern tone of Toni's voice turned Cheryl on more than she was willing to admit. "I love you too."

"Good, now, are you gonna lay here and wallow in self pity or are you gonna fuck me like you promised?"

A sly smile crept up onto Cheryl's features before she flipped the pink haired girl over, landing on top of her. "They'll hear us."

Toni shrugged, a sinister smirk on her face. "But Nana Rose won't."

Cheryl kept her lust filled gaze trained on the Serpent beneath her. This was definitely going to be a night neither would forget.

**Author's Note:**

> You kinky bitches *maniacal laughter*
> 
> If you liked the chapter, feel free to leave comments and let me know if you want more misadventures with Cheryl & Toni and which ones you'd like to read!
> 
> Or just send me some prompts, that don't pertain to this story, you'd like me to write. 
> 
> Tumblr (dreaduquesne)


End file.
